oni of zero
by Kars the ultimate being
Summary: Louise summons a boy who due to it becomes kamen rider hibiki first fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
HA HA everyone I am truly humbeld that you decided to read my first fanfiction this is a familiar of zero kamen rider hibiki crossover reviews are apreciated extremely I own neither familiar of zero or any kamen rider series with that said break out the taiko drums because here it is the zero's oni  
normal talk  
makamou  
thought

_  
Chapter 1 onigeki familiar:

Hi my name is Jay Fantasma I'm a huge fan of kamen rider hibiki and I know what you are thinking that hibiki was not a good kamen rider series.I pesonally like to keep in mind that hibiki from what I heard it was not going to be a kamen rider series originaly and thats why I like it so I ordered the kamen rider hibiki Onsa Onaku the belt and a few disk animals and when they arrived lets just say my life was never going to be the same.

Jay POV  
It's three thirty I'm watching hibiki and the seven senkiwhen I heard a knock on my door I went and opened it and it was the mailman Sign here please he said.I signed and asked If he was having a ruff day he looked at me then just left I went in side and opend the package and saw that it was the hibiki items I orderd and just in time for comi con to I went to get batteries for the belt and the onsa onaku as well as the coustme I had for comicon I designed it to look like Hitoshi's clothes from the seven senki when I had evrything equiped and ready I looked in the mirror and smiled until a strange green portal apeard behind me when I saw it in the mirror I triped and fell backwards into it and thats when the madness began.  
A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER IN ANOTHER WORLD:  
A pink haired girl named Louise was about to summon her own familiar through out her time at the tristain academy of magic she has been known as the zero incapable of magic no spell she has tried no matter how simple as suceeded infact they have all ended in a explosion but today is when she will break that streak and summon a familiar she dosn't care if it is small and weak or even how powerfull it is as long as it's not another disaster.  
Has anyone not summoned a familiar yet shouted Mr. hasn't gone yet shouted a random miss Valliére please come and preform the know this is going to be interesting I wonder how the zero is going to mess this up said a tan redheaded girl.  
Louise's POV:  
There goes that zerbst again but I'm not going to let her get to me not this I walk down to summon my familiar I can hear the insults and jeers from the other students but I don't care today right here right now is when I prove to all of them that I am not a I reach the front said you may start the ritual so I servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe,please work,my devine,beatiful,wise,and powerful servant,I don't care what it is as long as it's something,I wish from the vary bottom of my heart answer to my guidance and appear!please.  
BOOM  
Everyone started coughing from the explosion and where about to ridicule louise but then the smoke started to clear they saw a figure with louise.  
Louise's pov:  
Oh no i messed up wait theres something the smoked cleared all hope I had was dashed because what was infront of me was a commoner in rags with a large drum on his back.  
Jay's POV:  
As my vision cleared I saw that I was surrounded by what looked to be a bunch of people wairing some kind of uniform laughing and and speaking in what seams to be french.I noticed that for some reason there was a taiko drum on my back and my belt was gone but the onsa and disk animals were hanging from my waste and from what I could see since I don't speak french is taht they might be insulting the pink haired girl in front of me and considering what is going on I definitely need some answers.  
Louise POV:  
please allow me to try again.I pleaded.I'm afaid I can't do that miss Valliére you summond him thus he is your familiar now complete the I have never heard of a commoner being a I said that the familiar tried to talk but whatever language he was speaking wa obviosly not tristanian that or he couldn't even valliére commoner or not this is a holy ritual so if you do not complete it I will be forced to expel you from this academy!I flinched as he said that at went over to the commoner.  
Jay's POV:  
After the old guy who I assume is a teacher in this what looks to be magic class which would explain the strange creatures like the dragon and floating eyeball the pinked haired girl walked towards me but I was more focused on how my hearing seems to have improved by well alot and why I was speaking fluent japanese she started what looks to be a spell which confirms the magic school as she finished she grabbed me said something then kissed me but I pushed her of once I got my the hell I yelled then I noticed I yelled it in the kings then my hand started to feel realy hot infact it felt as if it should be burning so I grabbed my hand and fell to my knees in pain then the old guy said to me thats jusst your familiar runes forming don't the pained subsided I look to see the students laughing and jeering at the pink haired girl 'ha louise the zero summond a commoner who even tryed refused her this must be her biggist failure yet' one said I look at the girl now known as louise glareing at me so I did the one thing that came to mind and said can someone please explain what is going the old dude came up to me and said'I am you have just been summond as miss valiére's familiar' thank you but I'd prefer not then all the kids started to laugh which was really anoying so I gave them a glare and thay shuted up.  
Louise's POV:  
You have no choice in tthe matter infact you should be gratefull that you became my familiar I am a noble of the Valiére family you should thank god that you to even have a chance to serve me!I shouted enraged that he would even think he would try to refuse me as his master he is to be my familiar practically a dog for me to control but what he said next stunned me and probably all of the I should be thankfull that you ripped me from my home friends and family and are basically trying to make me your slave because you are apparently some aristocrat truly this must be a heaven sent said all this with a sweet tone laced with a venomess malice and I would not stand for it so I pointed my wand at him and tryed to cast a spell but as always all it did was explode but he was on the where he should be.  
Jay POV:  
As I was spwrawled out on the ground I heard what I am guessing are the other students laughing and mocking louise and I soon relized that she might need my help so I intend to do so once I regain conciousness.

When I woke up I saw that I was in a room on a pile of hay I sat up and saw louise glareing at me 'If your going to keep staring try not to be mad it's starting to get annoying and we just she said how dare you speak to me like that back then and others where moking you why?I asked 'That is none of your concern now tell what mde you think you can talk to me like that?!You are to be my familiar so you have no right to!First of all you try being ripped from everything you knew and loved second if I am to be your familiar I think it is very much my glared at me then yelled 'Thats it there shall be no food for you in the morning!'She then turned around and started to undress I blushed and said'What are you doing?!You shouldn't be undressing with a guy in the responded with 'All I see in this room is a disobediant dog!As she was finished she threw her dirty laundry to me 'Make yourself somewhat usefull and go wash these then I might let you have breakfest in the morning.'She said as she got into bed so I took her laundry and left.

As I was washing the cloths glad that granpa taught me how to handwash laundry what seemed to be one of the maids aproached me 'hello do you need help with that?' she asked 'No I can handel it with how the students act you need the leisure more than me miss..  
Siesta and bless your soul and quick question you wouldn't happen to be the commoner miss valliére summond would you mister...  
Jay fantasma and yes it seems that you know my name before her though I am sorry for your situation and second if you ever need help come find you I said as she left.I then decided to check my hibiki stuff and noticed they all felt more real so out of curiosity I tried out the onsa I unfolded it tapped it to my risk and felt myself changing so I decided to bring it to my forehead and then I was engulfed in purple flames which I dispersed when the transformation was finished and saw that I was hibiki I smiled under the helmet then said 'This is going to be fun.

_  
And that is chapter 1 please leave a review and comment.  
next time:  
Louise:YOU GOT IN TO A DUEL WITH GUICHE.  
Guiche:This bronze valkeryie shall be your apponent  
Jay:I am kamen rider hibiki prepare to feel the power of the onigekidou  
Next time the bronze vs the oni of pure sound


	2. the bronze vs the oni of pure sound

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HA HA HA

Here is chapter 2 of oni of zero first of all I got some advice for this chapter so I am going to use it also check out evashinobikaiserknight's kill la kill kamen rider crossover with that said I only own the oc so get the taiko drums ready

_Oni of zero Chapter 2:the bronze vs the oni of sound:

After finding out I was hibiki I went back to me and louise's dormroom I saw she was asleep so I went to the pile of hay she has as my bed and fell someone said I looked around and saw I was in a large grassy field that seemed to strech forever but when I looked behind me I almost fell backwards.

It's nice to meet you jay fantasma.

Hibiki what are you doing here?I asked call me Hitoshi afterall your hibiki now I just came to tell you that you'll be acting as this world's kamen rider.

Really?I asked dumfounded.

Yes really but remember you are kamen rider hibiki so you better train on using the onigekidou you have some knowledge on it now but you need to master it if you are to protect the world from what's to said.

What's going to happen?

I have told you all I can all you need to do is wake up and get ready for it said and then I started to wake up.

I woke up with a gasp and looked around until my breathing calmed and I looked over to that I should not let her oversleep I went over to her and shook her to wake her up.

'Who are you' she asked as she woke up.I responded with 'The familiar you summoned who you don't even now the first thing responded with 'Oh so it wasn't a nightmare did you at least do my laundry'she asked.

Yes I said' her response was 'Looks like you have some use after all dress me.'I looked at her and said 'First of all I was raised to believe that I should never dress someone for them if they are older then five second what you just told me to do where I am from is considerd perverted and wrong and three you look old enough to dress yourself.

She glared at me 'A noble shouldn't need to dress herself when there is servants to do it for her.'

I responded with 'All men are created equal.'

She then looked at me with a amused smirk and said 'You are wrong because the difference between a noble and a commoner is that with a wand or staff a noble can cast magic wilst a commoner can not so tell me how are we equal with that fact.

Take away the wand or staff then the noble becomes no more than another commoner it dosn't mean enythig if one has magic if they can't use than glared at me THATS IT YOU ARE NOT TO HAVE BREAKFAST OR ANY MEAL FOR TODAY UNLESS YOU APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE AND INSOBRDIENATION!

I will when you apologize for your arrogance and then pointed her wand at me and then the room exploded.

Later I found my self in what seems to be the cafetearia and I see siesta aproaching me.

Hello Jay are you her for breakfast?She asked.

Unfortunately no my master will not allow me and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me but I am willing to help around the kitchen and serving the food.I responded.

Oh you truly are a kind soul thank you.

As I got to work it wasn't long before something happend.

How dare you you filthy commoner because of you to lovely ladys where left crying and there reputations ruined.I looked over and saw siesta cowering in looks like it is up to me to bring justice the blond playboy wannabe said as he was about to cast a spell but just as he was about to do so i threw a plate at his hand and when it hit he dropped his rose wand as he pulled his hand threw that he yelled.

I did I answerd if you are a noble then you should not be striking down women for what seems to obviosly be your fault.

He then said to me not only do you throw a platter at me but also question my nobility it seems it is you who is more in need of dicipline then this simple maid I Guiche Gramont challenge you to a duel.

I accept name the time and place i cord noon don't dissapoint said.I won't but you will be suprised.I said as I I left I was aproached by louise.

YOU GOT IN TO DUEL WITH GUICHE!?She yelled at of all yes secondly can you not be so loud.

Why would you do something like this he has magic you don't you will be said then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the vestri to demanded.

If you do I will let you go free since I am in a genrous stated.

I will not apologize for trying to protect siesta.

She is a commoner and a maid she is not worth protecting!She yelled.

And all you have seen me as is a dog so I guess you don't need to worry if something happens or not I said.

FINE THAN IF YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED GO AHEAD!She shouted at she walked into the adience guiche said to me.

I applaud you for your bravery now if it only was not misplaced oh well I am Guiche gramont my runic name is Guiche the bronze as such' he swung his rose wand a few times and a golem apeared'this bronze valkeryie shall be your apponent said.

Ok I am known by two names Jay fantasma and ' I took out the onsa onaku unfold it to it's tuning fork form and hit it to my risk' Hibiki as I said this I lifted the tuning fork to my forehead as a oni face came out then I was engulfed in purple flames'aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh se'I disclaimed as I dispersed the flames showing my oni form my skin was purple I had horns my face was a blank space with red markings where my cheeks are I had my belt with a brown leather cloth holding my crotch and a iron vest on my chest elbow down my arms were red and I had my taiko sticks the rekka in my hands I was now kamen rider in the audience was suprised with the transformation but the look on guiche's face quickly snapped out of his confusion.

So you are not human well that makes no difference but please tell me what you are so I may tell stories of the day I defeated you'he said.

I am a oni but in your language that translate to ogre.I said proudly.

So the zero has summoned a new kind of ogre it seems because you are definitly not the kind heard of around tristain but you shall fall all the same!'he said as his golem went for the attack it had a sword of with wich did a diagnol swing with I ducked And hit it in the stomach area it stumbled back a bit I took the chance and said 'onigeki kiboujutsu onibi' a mouth appeared on my helmet and I breathed purple fire on the valkeryie it melted into a molten pile of bronze on the floor but whilst I was distracted guiche summoned 2 more valkeryies when one tried to hit me I dodged and grabbed the madder hawk and threw the disk animmal as it unfolded to take care of a valkeryie I focused on the other and ran towards it once I was infront of it I took took the attack drum of my belt and smacked it to the valkeryies chest the drum grew a bit then I started to beat on the drum I striked it 29 times before lifting both arms up and striking both rekka on the attack drum causing the valkeryie to be pushed back before the vibration became two much for it and it exploded I looked over to the madder hawk just in time to see it fly straight threw the valkeryie's chest then head deafeting it I then looked over to guiche and said ' Do you surrender' as the madder hawk landed on my shoulder.

I surrender I surrender!'guiche said obviusly scared.I then changed back and put the madder hawk ' louise yelled as she approached have some explaining to said as she dragged me to the dorm room.

What are you and what kind of magic was it that you did back there!?

Ok well didn't you hear me say I was a ogre.

Ogres can't do magic.

Ok first of all that was not magic that was me showing my true form and me deminstraiting the fighting style known as the onigekidou and if it is all same to you can you use the term oni.

What in the name of the founder is onigekidou!?

Ok first can you please calm down secondly the onigekidou is a fighting style made for onis to fight the mazamou wich are creatures who feed on humans onigekidou translates to art of pure sound by the name you can guess that it's a fighting style involving music there are three schools of the onigekidou they are string,wind, and precaussion which is the shool I am in.

That dosn't explain the said frustrated.

It was not magic the fire is just my power being harnessed througe the onigekidou and I have been doing research on magic so before you go and think your a fire mage because my power is related to fire my power is more related to sound plus if you where just a fire mage my runes woldn't be the gandalfr runes I know this because as a oni I was able to listen in on talk about it to himself at the library after I was finished with your laundry.

What but that would mean that I am a void mage you have to be lying.

I am not the reason the staff didn,t tell you is because all the wars started just to to get a hold of your power and all the people who will try to kill you for blasthumey and the reason why your spells keep blowing up is because your magic can not be controlled through coventinal it explains how you summoned me from my homeworld.

Wait did you say homeworld as in you are not from this one?She asked looking dumbfounded.

Yes because I am not from this world now if you will excuse me I think I should let that info sink in.I said as i got up and left the room to traverse the I was walking I was saw that tanned skin girls there what you doing I new what was going on the salamander grabede me and dragged me let me go you pour excuse for a charmander but then I saw where it was taking me and prayed to god that what I think is going to happen is'nt going to happen as it dragged me to the redheads room.

Next time:

zerbst:Why hello there

Louise:ZERBST KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY FAMILIAR.

Jay:Familiar expadition

Nextime

The oni's grand performance


End file.
